The present invention generally relates to barbecues and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a collapsible barbecue apparatus which is transportable so as to be used either indoors or outdoors.
Barbecues, camping stoves, and the like are well-known. Often, such barbecues are rather large and stored on a patio or a deck of a homeowner. Once assembled, the barbecue can only be moved to a limited extent with the use of a pair of wheels at one lower end thereof. Oftentimes, such a large barbecue device is not required, or not even feasible. For example, many people live in town homes, condos, or apartments which do not provide sufficient space for such a large barbecue device.
There are, however, many collapsible and portable barbecuing devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,499 to Rensch et al. discloses a portable grill comprised of fuel pans which are removable between horizontal and vertical positions and which include removable grates which confine charcoal brickettes within the fuel pan. The grill device is extended in use, and can be folded and collapsed for storage. However, such device utilizes charcoal, prohibiting its use indoors. Also, the use of charcoal brickettes requires that the ashes from such brickettes be disposed of immediately after use and before the grill is collapsed and stored.
Another known collapsible barbecue grill is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,593,701 to Youmans. This barbecue grill employs vertically adjustable grills which are pivotally attached to the center post. A flexible, heat-resistant material, e.g. asbestos cloth, forms a fire pan when open for supporting charcoal brickettes. Once again, however, even though the grill is collapsible in nature so as to be easily stored and transported, the device requires the storage of charcoal brickettes and disposal of the ashes from such brickettes after use before the device can be collapsed and stored. Furthermore, asbestos cloth is no longer offered commercially due to the health hazards associated therewith.
There are also known propane gas grills which are relatively small and portable. Such typically comprise an underlying pan housing the gas burner, a grill disposed over the lower pan, and an upper pan serving as a lid. The fuel source, typically a propane tank, is typically attached to an inlet nozzle at the side of the grill. Such barbecue grills are often used in camping settings. However, such grills are esthetically unpleasing and rarely used indoors.
Accordingly, there is continuing need for a compact and collapsible barbecue apparatus. Such an apparatus should be gas-based so as not to require the time and mess associated with charcoal grills. Such a grill should be portable so as to be used both indoors and outdoors. Also, the grill should be esthetically pleasing. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.
The present invention resides in a barbecue apparatus which is collapsible to render it easy to store and transport. The barbecue apparatus of the present invention is also esthetically pleasing and easy to use.
The barbecue apparatus generally comprises a base having a first wing attached thereto and pivotable between a closed position wherein the wing is generally aligned with the longitudinal axis of the base, and an open position generally perpendicular thereto. A second wing is similarly attached to the base and pivotable between a closed position wherein the wing is generally aligned with the longitudinal axis of the base, and an open position generally perpendicular thereto. The first and second wings include first and second grill cooking surfaces, respectively. First and second cooking surfaces face one another when the wings are in their closed positions, and are generally co-planar when the wings are in their open positions. Preferably, the cooking grills are removably attached to the first and second wings. A heating unit, preferably a gas burner, is disposed in at least one, and preferably both of the first and second wings. An electric igniter is disposed adjacent to the one or more gas burners.
A source of combustible fuel is operably connected to the gas burner. In a particularly preferred embodiment, the source of fuel comprises one or more propane tanks disposed within the base.
Distal ends of the first and second wings cooperatively form a handle when the wings are in the closed position. Preferably, a latch is associated with the handle for locking the handle in the closed position.
A first support is movable from a retracted position adjacent to the base to an extended position for supporting the first wing in the opened positioned. Similarly, a second support is movable from the retracted position adjacent to the base to an extended position for supporting the second wing in an open position. The supports each include collapsible arms which retract into and extend from the base. Preferably, the supports nest within side walls of the base in their retracted position. A grease cup may underlie either the first or second wing, and typically held in place by the supports.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, the base includes a light source of illuminating the barbecue apparatus when in use.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.